pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Shark
Not to be confused with the Laser Shark The 'Shark '(revealed to be of the species Carcharadon carcharias (a Great White Shark) in Pocket God on Facebook) is a shark that first appeared in Ep 8: Jump the Shark, and is a vicious, Pygmy-eating monster that inhabits the waters of Pocket God. Description It has a dorsal fin, pectoral fins, pelvic fins, an anal fin, and a caudal fin. It has maroon eyes, five gill slits on each side of it's head and a second smaller dorsal fin. It is also coloured grey with a white underside. Pocket God The shark only appears when the shark icon is toggled on. When toggled on, the shark's dorsal fin will apear above the surface of the water, and the shark will swim back and forth across the water in front of the island. If you hold a Pygmy above the water, the shark will jump up and grab the Pygmy, and fall back into the water, with only leaves from the Pygmy's grass skirt floating at the surface of the water. You can move the Pygmy out of the way before the shark gets it, and it will try again until it gets a Pygmy, or if the Pygmy is thrown into the water, thrown onto the island or moved into the air. This begins a minigame where you have to move the Pygmy out of the way of the shark until the shark gets the Pygmy or if you move it out of the shark's range (in the water, on the island, in the air). There are achievements for reaching certain numbers of consecutive shark snaps, as they are known as. Also, the shark can be picked up, where it can be dropped back into the water, dropped onto the island (where it will bounce off and fall into the water), and used to slap Pygmies, which knocks them into the water. Additionally, if you drop a shark on a Pygmy, it will bite the Pygmy's head, and the Pygmy will run around the island with the shark latched to it's head, while other Pygmies watch, slightly unnerved, where, after a few seconds, the shark will swallow the Pygmy whole and fall into the water. Starting from Ep 12: Something's Fishy, if you toggle the fishing rod on and let a Pygmy go fishing, and if the shark bites the hook, it will pull the Pygmy into the water. It will only bite the hook if the floater is facing the same direction that the shark is moving. In Ep 31B: What's The Story Morning Gory? Part II, the shark was added to the story mode as an event. All that happens is the shark jumps out of the water and snaps it's mouth, a shark snap. You can not sacrifice Charlie with the shark hat. The shark will rocket off into the sky if you try. Pocket God Facebook The Shark is an animal that is also available in Pocket God Facebook. It can be bought and serves the same purpose as it does in the original game. The rival god of the shark is Sharky White Teeth. Also, the shark can die if the player doesn't visit it often enough. Before it dies, the shark will look very ill and sickly. The cure to this is to feed the Shark more Pygmies. The ways to kill a Pygmy in the Facebook version with the shark are: Dissapearing Shark Glitch If your computer is laggy in game, drag the shark out of the water and put it as high a possible on the screen. Then let go and quickly grap a pygmy and put it under the sharks mouth. The pygmy should run around with the shark on its head pointing in the direction you move the cursor. Drop it before the shark swallows it, otherwise you get the sound of a pygmy being dropped every time you move the cursor. The pygmy should drop to the floor, with normal graphics as if it's been dropped, but moving around as if the shark is on it's head. When it gets up, you should hear a crunch (as if the shark has swallowed the pygmy). The pygmy will then run around with no shark on it's head and after about 4 seconds, the shark appears on it's head, swallows the pygmy and bounces back into the water. It counts as a normal 'shark hat' sacrifice (see below). No leg glitch Drop the shark on a pygmy. There is a slight chance he or she will only have one leg. Dropping on Heads To drop the shark on a pygmy, drag it out of the water (make sure you do NOT hit any pygmy on the way up or they'll just jump in the sea) and dangle it at cloud level over a pygmy’s head. Release it and enjoy the show! This form of sacrifice is called a 'shark hat'. Drowning You can scare Pygmies into jumping into the water and drowning by bringing the Shark near them. Which is the same a the one below, "Tail Slap." Shark Snap To feed the shark a pygmy, just grab one and dangle it just above the water. The shark will jump out and gobble it up when it gets close enough. Waterskiing If a Shark swims past while a Pygmy is fishing, instead of dragging the pygmy in the water, it will drag the pygmy along and make it waterski to its death. Tail Slap You can grab the shark and swing it by the pygmies, slapping them into the water where they drown. Laser Shark Main Article: Laser Shark In Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, a shark with lasers was introduced to the Underwater Area. It can either eat Pygmies or blast them with its lasers. Trivia *The shark is the first ever creature in Pocket God. *The Shark and Laser Shark are the first and only non-boss creatures in Pocket God that get their own skin pack. *When the shark is latched onto a Pygmy's head, the other Pygmies watch, slightly unnerved. This is one of the few times in Pocket God where Pygmies react/notice to another Pygmy being attacked. *The Laser Shark uses the same sprite (a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image or animation that is integrated into a larger scene) as the shark, but with added laser beams. *According to the shark's sprite, it has maroon-coloured eyes, but in the icon for 'Ep 8: Jump the Shark', they are blue. It should also be noted that in the icon for Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, the Laser Shark also has maroon-coloured eyes. This probably means the eyes are meant to be maroon. *The shark can not be cooked over the campfire on Rock Island. *Oddly, the shark will ignore a Pygmy that has been dropped into the water. *Why the shark doesn't bite the fishing rod's hook when moving in the opposite direction of the direction the floater is facing is unknown, though it was probably done so it would make more sense when the shark pulls Pygmy into the water, although the fish can bite the hook from both directions. *If you turn off the shark while the pygmy is water skiing, the pygmy will be gone with the shark (which means it's dead), and it counts as a sacrifice. *There are small hints that the shark is not a Great White, such as it does not have black eyes. *Knocking a Pygmy off the island with a shark counts as a sacrifice for both Sharky White Teeth and The Beast of the Abyss. Category:Global Interactions Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Animals (Pocket God Facebook) Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God